For the Moment
by Aya3
Summary: Tifa reminisces on old times with her adopted son. With a happy past, the present takes a turn for the worst when her son is taken away. *sniffle*


Disclaimer :: FFVII not mine [hehe…cave man talk is easy

Disclaimer :: FFVII not mine [hehe…cave man talk is easy!]

This is probably going to be short…please don't sue! ~.~ oh yeah, this story is alternately weird…so yeah…I mean, because Cloud met the "flower girl" when he was 17 in this…yeesh…that's a bit too early but it's MY story and I can do WHATEVER I want, thank you! ^_~

This story really doesn't have a plot…pretty much jumps around because I wanted to make this short to get on with this other one-shot before I continue Ethereal Glances, French Kisses (since people seem to like that ~.~), then Dark Angels…yep, I'll post up the next chapter in that order…sorry if I kind of lied but hey, I have a fresh inspiration here!

So, I guess this is a PWP, huh? Oh well, just read it. It's not going to kill you, really.

For the Moment

She sat there motionless, a child in her hand…an adopted child. Both watched the rain pour, sliding down the windows to create very interesting patterns with its trail. Tifa Lockheart was once more alone, but not quite. He had left her again…but this time for a good reason…still…

"Mama…when's Papa coming home?"

Tifa cuddled her child closer. "Soon."

Her memories dawned 4 years ago

-:-Flashback-:-

Sitting on the beach, was Tifa Lockheart, dressed in a white sundress, laces tied loosely around her waist. A gold locket was around her neck and her hair was in a loose braid. Absent-mindedly, she let her slim fingers dig through the dry sand, her hand warm from the sand being exposed to the sun for a long time. She was far enough from the clear water, but close enough so that the splashy, white foams caressed her feet. It was beautiful out; the sun was golden as ever, the sky was free from clouds, and robins were out chirping merrily, including some young children. 

One happened to pass her by and sitting next to her, he giggled. He was a cute little boy, introducing himself as Boushin in the best way he could, for he was barely at the age where his vocabulary was expanded. From what she knew, without him telling her, was that he was alone, scared, and well…he didn't have a home. He was barely three and was he ever so adorable! Tifa couldn't help but smile when he crawled onto her lap. She seemed to have an aura that attracted younger kids, but she loved the little munchkins. He held out a white flower to her and she took it gratefully, surprised to find a multi-colored butterfly resting upon it. Gently placing the butterfly on her fingers she placed it on the little boy's nose, and he laughed, she putting the flower behind her ear. She cuddled the boy onto her lap and took the butterfly back, both of them watching it walking around Tifa's hand, searching for that beautiful scent, for to the little insect, it seemed like a flower.

A shadow loomed over her and Boushin quickly reacted. He buried his face in her neck and she soothed him with short humming. The shadow became a better image of a man, whom sat down right next to her silently. But he spoke first, hoping for the silence between them to brighten up…it was awkward coming from him, however.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Some strands of his spiked hair, which defied gravity, fell over his eyes, making him look more handsome than what she was used to looking at. His eyes were softer and his voice, so gentle.

"Mmm," She replied, unable to think of what to say. The small child, having grown to the man's presence, crawled onto his lap.

"He seems to like you Cloud." Tifa giggled softly.

"I have to admit, I've never liked kids much…except for this one."

She nodded. "I've always loved kids. They're really adorable and I'm just so used to them." A warm wind circled them and caressed their faces, Tifa's hair swirling around her. She pushed it away in frustration. "I need to cut this."

Cloud was dumbfounded. "Why?"

"Oh, because. I've actually wanted to for quite some time. I know it's long and I've treasured my hair for so long. My mother told me that my hair was so beautiful that she would be happy if I grew it out. But…it gets so irritating some times. It gets in my way and…well, you get the idea." Tifa sighed. The waves splashed against their feet. Boushin jumped off Cloud's lap and crawled onto the wet sand, enjoying the gentle touch of the waves against his skin. His giggles filled the air. Bringing her knees to her chest, hands at her sides, she enjoyed her surroundings. Cloud, on the other hand, had quite a hard time. His eyes kept averting to his childhood friend's lips or eyes or body. It was confusing him; first, his small friend, second, a flower girl, third…well…his small friend once more, who became a woman and his support. His mind drifted back to the martyr. _'Damn…'_ With his state of mind, one couldn't live in it. 

When he felt something brush against his hand he looked up. Tifa was touching his hand, but soon patted it and smiled at him. "I have to go now. I'm a bit tired. I'll see you later."

Soon as she stood up, Boushin ran to her with his short legs and hugged hers…he was short. "Um…heh…why not." 

Tifa picked him up and carried him back to the small inn she and Cloud were staying at. He sighed and leaned back on the sand, enjoying the wind tickling his face. His life was a whirlwind of turmoil and it was beginning to eat him alive…

~

Tifa was sitting on her bed on her side of the room with Boushin cuddled under the blankets with her. Both of them were watching television, yet his hands wandered over a soft teddy bear Tifa gave him. They sat there, enjoying each other's company until the door opened. Cloud stood there, soaking wet.

Tifa couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, yeah…seems a few kids had fun splashing me while I fell asleep." He grumbled and entered the bathroom. The sound of the shower going off was like a comfort to the little child and instantly he fell asleep. Finally done, Cloud exited the bathroom, towel around his waist, water dripping from off his face, down his neck and shoulders, and soaked into the towel. Tifa flashed him a grin. 

"Not in front of the lady, Cloud Strife." As hard as it may have been to admit, she was slowly beginning to love him like the friend he was. For a long time now, he ignored her feelings, not even noticing how she felt about him. And his ignorance continued to grow until she couldn't take it. But still, she loved him just as much but also loved him like a brother. It couldn't be helped and it was plain simple; she was over him…or was she? She didn't know…all that **she** knew was that she was over him.

"So, you wanna see me change huh?" He asked, a cocky grin on his face.

"Sure, why not. Just keep it down because Boushin here is asleep." 

His grin grew. "Just what **are** you implying?"

A pillow hit him square in the face. "And you can't do anything to me, Cloud. I'm protected by this child."

"I'll get you back."

"Oh, shove that ego up your ass Cloud Strife because you know I don't tolerate that."

He shook his head, still smiling, and entered the bathroom to change.

~

Late that night, Tifa awoke, for no reason at all. Somehow, she couldn't sleep. Slowly stepping out of bed, she carefully wrapped the blankets around Boushin tightly, grabbed another blanket and walked out, heading straight for the beach again. Spreading it on the sand, she lay upon it, just watching the silvery moon illuminating the beach. The waves were washing itself ashore carefully and evenly, almost as if it were trying to be as quiet as possible. She shivered slightly as a cold wind swept over her, but then a different blanket was draped over her.

"Huh?"

"Hey there…couldn't sleep?"

"Obviously." Once again, Cloud Strife was seated next to her. Silence filled the air like before, only it seemed deathly. To make things calmer, Tifa let her head rest in the hollow of Cloud's shoulder for comfort. Both watched the waves overlap one another and damp the sand. 

~

That next day Tifa walked outside, hand in hand with Boushin, who, unnoticeably, became her center of attention. Walking to a bridge that connected over a pretty little stream, they watched the gold fishes dart through. Boushin clapped merrily. She rested her arms on the ledge and stared nowhere in particular. 

Without knowing it, she was being watched. Cloud just leaned against the trunk of a tree. He was still confused…he had not idea what to think about her. Tifa was his best friend…and he couldn't replace her with anyone. Then why the sudden change of feelings for her? Sure, the flower girl had entered his life, but she disappeared like a wave after **someone** took her life. He couldn't think about it right now…but it was there…somewhere.

Then, out of oblivion, a familiar person came up to Tifa. She noticed him as the most popular jock in her Nibelheim high school. She smiled and hugged him. She left the school more than half a year and what a surprise! he was here.

"You're looking as good as ever Ray."

Naturally, he grinned. "You too. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking a break…besides, I was able to meet another friend of mine." She rested her chin on her hands. 

"I see. Who's the little tyke?" 

"That would be Boushin. I have no idea who his parents are so I guess…I guess I adopted him…I'm not sure yet."

Boushin ran up to the older boy and hugged him instantly. 

"Hey there," Ray said and picked him up. The little boy giggled. 

"He seems to like you." Tifa's mouth moved, but no feelings were forced into it. 

Ray was busy playing with him. Boushin was enjoying himself. Tifa couldn't help but giggle. They almost looked like a family…Cloud thought he felt a slight twinge in his heart but ignored it. He went back to the inn and decided to sleep it off.

~

Tifa slowly entered the room. She had Boushin in Ray's hands for a while. They did enjoy each other's company. Before leaving, Ray invited her to a party he was having at his house. Supposedly, his parents were rich and well, rich and being a jock got you popular, unless you were a girl then you had to have the looks. Tifa sat down on her bed and picked up a magazine just waiting for Cloud to wake up, which was probably not any time soon.

However, she was wrong. He woke up an hour after she had gotten comfortable. He blinked a few times before sitting up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for you, silly. Besides, I wanted to ask you…if…if you'd like to come with me somewhere." 

"Does it have anything to do with Ray?"

"Um…I can't say."

"This better be quick." He murmured. Seemed he was still a bit grumpy… he needs more sleep. 

~

They found themselves on a boat in the middle of the ocean. "Hehe, surprise! You need air, Cloud."

"Watch the pun, woman."

Tifa giggled and leaned over the boat, dipping her fingers in the water below. 

"What are you doing?" He sounded irritated. 

"You and your mood swings." She sighed. "Should've known I shouldn't have brought you here…you're not even trying to enjoy yourself."

They sat there…hours passed and the silence progressed. The sun was setting and Tifa turned to face it…Cloud sulked. He was not the perfect example of a friend when he was a grouch. Normally he was friendly, kind, gentle… His eyes were sullen and he kept sulking, staring off into space. 

Tifa pulled out a small box with fruits inside; strawberries, oranges, grapes, apples, and…cherries. An idea sparked into her mind and, since she was bored, it was the only thing she could do. Taking out a cherry she pulled the stem off, ate the fruit, and then popped in the stem. Finally, she pulled on the motor so the boat would go back to shore. Once stepping onto the sand Tifa pulled the stem out to find perfect, several knots on it. 

"What's that?" Cloud pointed at the stem. 

"A cherry stem, what does it look like?" 

He shrugged in response. "What's it for?"

"You don't know?" She was intrigued at his loss for knowledge. Taking out another cherry she held it out to him. "Care to try?"

"Care to try what?" He snapped.

_Yeesh…you'd think he would be a bit calmer._

_ _

"Put knots into the stem using your mouth. Pretty easy if you're…" She blushed. "Ah forget it. You won't be able to do it anyway."

"Are you taunting me!?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I guess you could say that." She smiled.

"Gimme that!" He snatched the stem away from her and put it into his mouth only to have it spat out seconds later, in knots. "Now, care to tell me why it was so important?"

"If you can catch me." She replied with a gleam in her eye. With that, she began running away from him, him being on her trail. The waves came forth and splashed against their legs. Tifa's laughter caused Cloud to slightly smile and as he was so close, he held no hesitation and pounced her. Pinning her down by the wrists he stared into her eyes. "Now tell me, what were those for?"

"It…it tells you…nah, I don't feel like telling."

"I'll tickle you." He threatened.

"So? I'm not ticklish." 

"Just tell me! I'm grumpy enough as it is…" He growled and leaned down. 

"It's…" Her cheeks burned red and he got the idea. A low growl escaped his throat and soon became a chuckle, then laughter. He rolled onto his back and bent over at his waist, trying to catch his breath. She took a deep sigh and sat up to look at him; he was still laughing. 

…Then, he stopped. He watched her intensely with his cerulean eyes and loomed over, pinning her down again. 

"This…" He started and bent down to have his lips touch hers. It was gentle at first then deep the next. He penetrated his tongue in her own mouth without reluctance. They didn't see the huge wave coming down on them…

When the water pulled away from shore he pushed himself up and stood and said, "…is how you know if you're a good kisser."

He winked and walked away from her. Tifa touched her lips with her fingers, barely even. A rosy color appeared in her cheeks.

~

Tifa picked up Boushin again and went back to the inn to pack her things. She turned in the papers to become a legal mom for the little kid. Sure she was young but who else would take him in? Ray? No, he got drunk too often. The little boy walked into her still-open bag and gave her a mile-wide smile.

Soon she felt someone next to her. He laid his chin on her shoulder and watched her pack.

"Where are you going?"

"Not sure yet. Probably home since no one lives there anymore."

"I see…" He paused. "…Can you stay?"

She froze in her place. Why would **he** want her to stay?_ You sure are stupid, Tifa_, she thought to herself. 

When she didn't answer he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'll follow then…I'm not going to leave you."

As soon as Cloud turned around to pack his things Tifa let her lips curl upward.

-:-End Flashback-:-

Dammit, he said he wouldn't leave her. 

"Mama, why are you cwying?" 

"Don't worry about it."

A knock on the door…Tifa hopped off the couch and picked up the little kid and they walked together towards the door. _I hope it's him, I hope it's him, I hope it's him…_

_ _

How wrong she was.

"It was the Adoption Agency."

_What the hell do they want?_

_ _

"We've come to," They looked on their clipboard. "pick up Boushin."

"What?!" She blurted. 

"Sorry, ma'am. We finally found his parents…and they want him back."

"But I just…I just adopted him, legally! You **can't** take him back!" protested Tifa. She couldn't handle it.

"Sorry ma'am." 

Tifa took a step back and held Boushin in a protective way, just like a mother should. "I'm **not** giving him back."

"There's always court." The man said simply.

"…"

"Can I have at least a few minutes to talk with him?"

"Sure."

Tifa put down Boushin, who was confused, on the floor.

"Listen, honey, I can't…I can't take care of you anymore." Her eyes were beginning to blur. 

"Why not?"

"You're parents, you're real parents, found and want you back." She forced a smile but a fresh tear ran down her face.

"You don't love me?"

Her heart broke. "No! Of course I do! Just…just listen to the man okay and don't make too much trouble at your home…"

"But-

He didn't have time to finish for the "cruel" men picked him up, without letting him finish. "We're terribly sorry."

"Mama!!" He tried to reach the door.

Tifa shut the door, unable to see her son be taken away from her. She slid down the floor and buried her head in her arms.

"MAMA!!!"

"…You're mean," He whispered, then with a everything he had he yelled. "I HATE YOU!!!" _I love you Mama…_

_ _

Nearby, blue mako eyes watched the whole scene.

_ _

Tifa hugged herself. She knew what she had done was heartless for she didn't even put up a fight. She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom to curl up in her bed like a child. She was scared and lonely. First Cloud, now Boushin…what else?

She couldn't hear the door shut downstairs.

Tifa faced the opposite side of her door. The tears poured freely and she didn't take the time to wipe them…she was too heartbroken. 

Neither did she hear her bedroom door shut or the footsteps that walked up to her bed.

"I want them back…" She whispered to herself. She shut her eyes tight and curled up tighter.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her and made himself comfortable on her bed. Pulling her closer he kissed her head. He reeked of cologne…a very familiar kind at that. She choked back a sob and, turning around without looking at his face, she held on to his shirt tightly and let the flowing tears continue down her cheeks. 

~Owari~

Author's Notes: Yatta! I'm done…damn, that took a long time. I hate these kind of one-shots. Normally they're supposed to be **short**. But anyway, hope you liked my stupid, PWP fic…it kind of sucked though…^^;; Anyway, please review…it'd mean **a lot** to me! Thanks! ^_^


End file.
